


Sleeping - KicktheCoollike

by tinysocks



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysocks/pseuds/tinysocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been getting really behind on my word limit, so I am writing a few quick oneshots to try and keep up, as I am really struggling with the stories at the moment. May do a few more of these. I know a few people love KicktheCoollike so I did some of that. Comment appreciated! If you have anything you want me to do then I can try and do it for you. Need ideas and it's fun!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleeping - KicktheCoollike

**Author's Note:**

> Been getting really behind on my word limit, so I am writing a few quick oneshots to try and keep up, as I am really struggling with the stories at the moment. May do a few more of these. I know a few people love KicktheCoollike so I did some of that. Comment appreciated! If you have anything you want me to do then I can try and do it for you. Need ideas and it's fun!

Sleeping – KicktheCoollike

Charlie’s POV

I know that it sounds creepy and kind of perverted and whatever, but I always loved watching PJ sleep. It was kind of like when he was on a creative streak, except he wasn’t crushing any of his ideas, he just let them evolve. From what he’d always told me, he got some of his best ideas when he was asleep, and he’d started keeping a notebook beside his bed to write down the things he thought of, before they drifted away and he forgot all about them. I often had trouble getting to sleep; I always had, so often when I woke up in the middle of the night, with PJ’s sleeping form next to me, I would just end up watching him for a little while before I managed to drift off once more. 

I always found myself wondering what he dreamed of. Maybe he dreamed of fantasies which he wanted to fulfil, where he was a great creator, or maybe he dreamed of memories that he had, such as when we had kissed for the first time at VidCon, or when we had finally announced our relationship to the fans a few months ago, and how everyone had been so supportive and loving of our relationship, or maybe he even dreamed of idea which he could use in his videos, maybe he was always thinking of new things he could create. I had no idea, but I loved to imagine what he might be dreaming. He always looked so peaceful, so I knew that whatever it was, he seemed to be liking the idea of it.

I snuggled closer to him. It was quite cold in his house anyway, and someone had left the window open, but I didn’t mind, I loved to be closer to him. I had to try and get back to sleep now, to dream myself, I knew what I would dream of, the same as every night, I would dream of PJ. Our past and our future.


End file.
